


Donarudo Turumpu & the H8 Scuwaddo RETURUNU!!!!!~

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [168]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Crack, M/M, Memes, Multi, Satire, Sequel, Weeb speak, a bit offensive, mentioned sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: A sequel to Donarudo Turumpu Sav Nihon Desu!!!!!





	Donarudo Turumpu & the H8 Scuwaddo RETURUNU!!!!!~

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry.
> 
> There’s some offensive stuff in this, but if you can handle South Park’s humour you can handle this.

Donarudo Turumpu was feering kawaii after the H8 Scuwaddo defeted the EVIRU BAKA H8ER OBAMA, but aruso kind of afuraido desu.

He woz hiding in a cavu becoz Harambe defeted the H8 Scuwaddo an neerly evry1 had abandoned him. Onry ni ppl remaned- Adorofu Hitoreru-senpai & Saddam Husane-chan. Togetheru dey met @ a curassfied rocation 2 decido wat 2 do nxt.

“Little Rocket Man.” Turumpu-tan moned smexiry.

“a kawaii juice.” hitoreru smirued.

“dat’s hypocuritical.” saddam sed. 

“sheise.” sed hitoreruero-desunedesuyokawaaiixd.

“We need to build a Wall.” Turumpu decuraruoed.

“hai. we shud buirudo 1 immediatery.” hituer agureed.

“hai we shud.” husane-chan agured.

Dey buruited a sugoi and kawaii waruko wich the mexicans and juices ped 4. den dey had a sexy tim on top of the waruko. Dey daisukied it XD.

DEN SUDDENURI DESU HARAMBE APERED!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- Donald Trump, Hitler and Saddam doing something.
> 
> Each other???
> 
> Original Number- 267.


End file.
